Harry Haunting Chapter 2
by TOPGRRRL
Summary: Yay! I finished the second chapter! James & Lily's wedding (cut down A LOT) and harry at school


Harry Haunting-Part II

Disclaimer: I owe all of my thoughts and ideas to Mrs. JK Rowling-Murray (I know someone with the last name Murray… maybe they're related? That would be kool). Without her books, I would have to write about boring things, like…toe jam or something. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm weird. Get over it.

A/N: When we last saw Lukcy, she was pulled into the depths by the giant squid (if you didn't realize that it was the giant squid, you obviously didn't think it through very well. Did you think that the merpeople kidnapped her? J/k…) Now, we see what happens when the whole school finds out…

"She _died?_ Ugg, I didn't know the giant squid ate people. It must've been _really_ hungry to have eaten her,"

"Oh, well. At least it wasn't one of the important people!" 

"Ew, wouldn't she taste like, really gross? I mean, the girl didn't have any 

friends, probably because of her hygiene problems,"

Some of the _nicer_ people of the school paid their respects, but didn't cry or 

anything. They just didn't know Lukcy, she didn't really open up to people. Dumbledore was very somber, but it seemed he was the only one. Not even the teachers really cared too much. James went to the funeral, him being a prefect, and so did Lily. Remus, for some strange reason, kept the piece of notebook paper that he had found lying on the floor only a day ago. He couldn't bring himself to tell James about Lukcy. First of all, Sirius would crack jokes, and Remus didn't want him to insult the dead. After all, she could come back as a ghost and haunt them all. Another thing was that Remus knew that James' conscience would haunt him more than any ghost would. James' logic would be that if he _knew_ that Lukcy liked him, he could've talked to her, so she would miss the sunset, and the squid wouldn't have eaten her. James had a habit of taking the world upon his shoulders, and wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise. Remus didn't want him to do that, as he always did.

Of course, James was deep in like with Lily, as everyone knew. Remus didn't want to upset their relationship, or whatever that was left of it. If people found out about Lukcy, James would have a full-fledged rumor going against him. Yes, Remus _definitely_ didn't want to tell James about the piece of paper. So then _why did he keep it?_ For there was certainly a reason for saving it. But every time he asked himself why, he felt like he was taking a History of Magic test. His mind drew a blank. He decided to forget about it, and put it in the bottom of his trunk.

The years passed since that day, and the group remained good friends. Lily and James (finally!) got married, with Sirius as James' best man. Remus and Peter sat in the front row, watching two of their best friends get married. Lukcy's death was the furthest thing from their minds. Many pictures were taken, a beautiful cake magically baked, and everyone was smiling. This was how James and Lily were meant to be. Nothing could interfere with their happiness.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were all together, talking at the table. They noticed that Peter wasn't with them. James waved him over, but he refused. 

"Peter doesn't do very well in crowds, you know that James," said Lily, "It seems like you could damage him for life if you even suggested him to talk to someone,"

"Oh, come now Lily! You're starting to sound like his mother. _Not_ that you're old enough to be—I'll be getting some punch now, shall I?" Sirius backed off after Lily gave him the Evil Eye. James chuckled at this. Lily was the only one who had ever managed to scare Sirius. Not even Moony in werewolf form could scare him as much as when Lily made a face. 

Across the room, Remus saw Peter nervously chatting with Lucius Malfoy. Not that Remus blamed Peter, of course. Lily insisted that everyone that they went to school with should attend their wedding, including Lucius and Snape. James protested as much as he could, but his only weak spot was Lily. He gave in, and Lily invited _everyone_. At least Snape didn't show up. But it was strange. Malfoy didn't look like he was talking. It actually looked like he was making a business deal. Remus was curious, but the conversation pulled him back. Sixteen years later, a boy named Harry Potter woke up to the sound of his alarm.

Harry yawned. It was his first day of classes at Hogwarts in his 5th year. He felt excited, but he also felt like falling back to sleep. He got up and stretched. It was going to be a weird day, but he'd deal with it. Hogwarts was his home.

After getting dressed, Harry went downstairs to breakfast. He saw Hermione and Ron at their usual places at Gryffindor table. He waved, and sat down next to them. They got their course schedules for the year, and groaned when they saw that they _still_ had double Potions with the Slytherins.

The day was normal, for the most part. Harry's classes included Transfiguration (changing a toad into a toadstool), History of Magic (Ugh—the giant wars), and Potions (vomit potion—guess who Snape would test it upon?). At lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione collapsed into their chairs. Harry's bag was bulging, Ron's eyes had dark purple all underneath, and Hermione looked like she would pass out from the stress of the books she was carrying. Yup, things were back to normal at Hogwarts.

After dinner, Harry thought he'd hit the books. He voiced this idea to Ron and Hermione, who told him they'd accompany him. So, they trooped up the steps to Gryffindor Tower and dropped the textbooks on the table. Harry was halfway done with his Potions essay (least favorite homework done first!) when he realized he left his notes at the table in the Great Hall. After cursing out his own stupidity, Harry went back downstairs and found his notes. _Good thing the house-elves hadn't finished cleaning the tables_, Harry thought to himself. He yawned and started back up the staircase. Halfway up, he bumped into a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said to her.

"Th-that's ok, James," said the girl.

"What did you call me? Who?" Harry was in shock. Though many people, including some of his teachers, said that he looked like James, not one person had ever actually called him James.

"James. You… are James, aren't you?" The girl was the confused one now.

"No, I'm Harry. Who are you? Are you in Hufflepuff or something? I've never seen you around here before. How old are you?"

"Oh, my name is Lukcy. Lukcy Pondwater. I'm in fifth year, in Gryffindor," Lukcy replied.

"Really? Are you new? I've never seen you in any of my classes, and I'm a fifth year Gryffindor, too." Harry remembered the girl's name from somewhere, though he couldn't place it. It felt like Tom Riddle all over again, though he couldn't bring himself to think that this girl was an evil serpent-tamer. Of course, all things are not as they seem.

"No, I'm not new. Oh, I have to go. I've got to get to the library to finish a report,"

"Oh, okay. Nice talking to you," Harry watched her go down the steps, then made his way upstairs. He thought of the girl that he had never seen before as he traveled down a corridor. He realized that he had just passed a trophy case (mostly dedicated to his father, by the way). He gasped and turned around to stare at what he had seen. In the case was a plaque dedicated to someone who had died. 

This plaque is dedicated to Lukcy Pondwater,

The first and only victim of the Giant Squid.

Harry stared at the case, and _ran_ back to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
